Él es diferente
by Papaveri
Summary: Porque los dos, tanto Vash como Kiku, habían imaginado a alguien completamente diferente // Para Ulaya


**Pairing: **Suiza/Japón

**Rating: **K, muy suavecito

**Palabras: **1001

**Cosas varias:** Uso los nombres humanos de los personajes: Vash (Suiza), Verena (Liechtenstein), Kiku (Japón), Ludwig (Alemania) y Feliciano (Italia del Norte)

**_Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya._**

**

* * *

**

Él es diferente

Mis vecinos son lo más idiota que hay. Eso es una verdad como un templo, una de esas cosas inamovibles, que no cambian ni cambiarán aunque pasen un millón de años. El problema es que, ¡por Dios!, nadie se acostumbra a vivir con ello.

¿Quién es capaz de acostumbrarse a semejante banda de locos? Nadie, ¡nadie! No es normal que las personas normales como yo tengan que echar a escopetazos a un imbécil sin pantalones que se mete de noche en el jardín, por no hablar de los otros dos; un músico estirado que parece que disfrute restregándome por la cara el dinero que tiene, ¡como si a mí me faltase!, y un _individuo_ que prefiero no pensar a qué se dedica en sus horas muertas.

Por eso, cuando vi al chico ese del pelo negro, me quedé un poco descolocado. ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba, Kiku? Si hasta el nombre lo tiene raro.

Bueno. Él no es exactamente raro. Es... diferente. Un poco como mi hermanita. Eso, él es diferente.

Diferente hasta el punto de que, a veces, se me queda mirando. No es que me incomode especialmente, pero no es lo normal. Y, de hecho, es algo inquietante que se me mire tan fijamente, en silencio.

Lo más raro de todo es que, después de un rato, cuando me da por echarle una miradilla, se gira de golpe y se pone rojo.

¡Y eso sí que me incomoda! Porque hace que me ponga algo rojo yo también, y sin entenderlo.

Al final, acabé hablando con mi hermana. ¿Con quién iba a hablar si no? ¿Con ese aristócrata venido a menos, que tiene una _amiguita_ que está peor de la cabeza que los locos que viven cerca de mí?

-Verena- me gusta de ella que sea tan solícita y se gire enseguida cuando la llamo. Aunque aún me desconcierta un poquito que se haya cortado el pelo. Y, como después de todo es mi hermana pequeña, me dio un poco de vergüenza hablar con ella de algo así. A saber qué conclusiones sacaba-. ¿Si alguien se te quedara mirando fijamente, qué harías?

Abrió mucho los ojos. Lo dije con un tono demasiado duro, y seguro que se creyó que era otra vez una de esas preguntas sobre qué hacer con desconocidos.

-Llamarte a ti, hermano.

-¡No! Quiero decir, sí, si alguien se te queda mirando fijamente, avísame. Pero- Dios. Es que es muy raro-, si alguien lo hiciera, ¿por qué pensarías que lo hace?

Verena se puso un poco roja y sonrió.

-Bueno, si no es la primera vez que lo hace, pensaría que a lo mejor le gusto- se puso seria de golpe-. ¡Y entonces vendría a avisarte corriendo!

El que se puso como un tomate entonces fui yo. Verena puso una cara muy rara y me preguntó si me pasaba algo.

¿Que si me pasaba algo?

¡Mis vecinos _y sus amigos_ son lo más idiota que hay!

*

Los occidentales son muy raros. A veces me sabe mal pensarlo, pero es que es cierto. ¡Son muy raros! A algunos los conocía de oídas antes de ir a ver Europa, claro, pero...

¡Eran tan distintos a lo que yo había escuchado!

Yao siempre decía lo mismo cuando era pequeño. Que los occidentales estaban locos, y que sería mejor para mí que no me acercase demasiado a ellos. Pero me llamaban la atención y acabé decepcionándole otra vez.

Y, bueno, no están locos. Son... un poco raros. Más bien, no son como yo me los imaginaba.

Especialmente... el chico ese de lo Alpes, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah, Vash. Los occidentales tienen unos nombres muy raros también.

Yo había oído hablar de los Alpes antes, por supuesto. Y de la gente que vivía en ellos.

Así que conocer a Vash en persona fue muy desconcertante. Era _completamente diferente_ a lo que yo había imaginado. Era un chico muy duro, muy cabezota y muy gritón. Como si estuviese enfadado con todo y con todos, todos los días del año. Nunca lo he visto sonreír, de hecho.

Cuando me hablaron de él por primera vez, me imaginé a alguien amable y alegre, con una voz cantarina y dulce. Alguien que vivía feliz en la montaña, en armonía con la naturaleza, y era amigo de todas las cosas vivas.

Él es tan diferente, de hecho, que a veces se me quedan los ojos pegados a él. No me gusta hacerlo, porque sé que es de muy mala educación, pero no puedo evitarlo. A mi favor tengo que decir que a él parece no molestarle demasiado y no me dice nunca nada.

Pero a veces me devuelve la mirada, y me pongo nervioso, y me ruborizo. Últimamente me ruborizo mucho, cuando estoy con mis amigos europeos.

¡Pero no es normal que él se ponga rojo también! Sólo un poco, ¡pero lo hace!

Yo no entiendo a los occidentales. Lo lógico era contarle mi problema a uno. Y como Ludwig es muy serio y me intimidaba un poco, porque después de todo es como mi superior, se lo dije a Feliciano.

-Aquí en Europa- empecé-, si alguien te mira y se pone rojo, ¿qué significa?

Se le iluminó la cara y me abrazó. No me gusta mucho que haga eso y me lo quité de encima como pude.

-¡Hala, Kiku!- me dijo-. ¿Quién ha sido, quién ha sido?

-Una... una persona.

Bueno, eso era obvio. Pero Feliciano no pareció darse cuenta de que no había contestado a su pregunta.

-¡Eso es que le gustas, Kiku!- empezó a dar palmas-. ¡Se lo tengo que contar a Ludwig, seguro que...!

A ver, Feliciano puede ser un poco... cortito. Pero no es ciego. En ese momento deseé que lo fuera y que no pudiera ver que me había puesto rojo hasta la raíz del cabello.

-¡Hala, Kiku! ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡N-no es nada!

Tuve que irme. Sí, escapé como un cobarde, pero es que me dio muchísima vergüenza.

¿Que qué me pasa?

¡Que los occidentales _de verdad_ son muy raros!

* * *

_Qué cosa fluffosa que me ha salido xD_

_Este fic me lo encargó Ulaya, aquí presente en esta web, y fue uno de los motivos por los que me hice cuenta aquí. No tengo voluntad y ella insistía en que "el mundo debía verlo" xDDD La verdad es que este pairing ni me va ni me viene, que Japón es uno de los pocos a los que no emparejo con nadie, pero mira. Tocó Suiza (que me dio varias opciones y me fui a lo fácil) cuando le pregunté a la gente xD_

_Mn. Este fic cierra mi círculo hetaliano, de momento._

_Así que... ¿reviews conmemorativos? :3_


End file.
